


Куратор

by Bathilda



Category: The Avengers (2012), Torchwood
Genre: Character Death Fix, Gen, АУ, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фил Коулсон не умер. Янто Джонс тоже не умер. Никто не умер, и это хорошо. Или нет? В Щ.И.Т.е грядут кое-какие изменения</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куратор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Handler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498252) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Бета: увы, нет  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Картинка внизу взята из оригинала фика

– Вам нужен новый куратор, – сказал им Фьюри, когда они пришли в себя после битвы.

– Не хочу, – отозвался Тони.

На мгновение в комнате повисла тишина. Фьюри посмотрел на Кэпа.

– Не могу поверить, что я это говорю, но сейчас я солидарен со Старком, – сказал Кэп, скрестив руки на груди.

– Кто-то должен присматривать за вами, пока Коулсон не поправится, – ответил Фьюри. – Я не имею в виду заплетать вам косички или холить и лелеять ваши нежные и ранимые чувства супергероев. Кто-то должен быть вашим связным со Щ.И.Т.ом, заниматься вашим пиаром, материальным обеспечением, поддерживать контакты с властями города и решать с ними вопросы относительно _многомилионных_ убытков, которые вы только что нанесли.

– С этим может справиться ДЖАРВИС, – заметил Тони.

– Вам нужен кто-то, кого можно показать общественности.

Тони показал на себя:

– Уже.

– Ты действительно хочешь ходить на встречи, совещания и пиар-акции? Чтобы тебе звонили журналисты, которым нужны фотографии для новых статей? Хочешь…

– Ладно, – тихо сказал Клинт. Все взгляды устремились на него. – Мы понимаем. Так найдите нам кого-нибудь и скажите ему позвонить нам, когда снова начнется конец света.

– Уже нашли. Он свяжется с вами, когда сочтет необходимым, и вы шестеро ответите ему с радостью, – предупредил Фьюри. – Старк, еще одно слово, и я вырву твою бороденку голыми руками, клянусь жизнью.

Тони, который открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, инстинктивно прикрыл ладонью подбородок. У него ушла масса сил, чтобы отрастить и сохранить эту эспаньолку.

– Мы позаимствовали кое-кого у зарубежной организации. Если он хорошо справится, мы обсудим с ним долгосрочный контракт. У него большой опыт, и вы будете ему подчиняться, – продолжил Фьюри и махнул рукой одному из агентов Щ.И.Т.а, стоявшему позади него. Агент открыла дверь и высунулась в коридор. – Джентльмены, леди, Старк…

– Эй, полегче!

– …познакомьтесь с агентом Янто Джонсом, бывшим сотрудником Торчвуда.

Одетый в отлично скроенный костюм с галстуком агент Джонс был совсем еще юнцом с гладким детским лицом и очень бледным.

– Доброе утро. Приятно с вами познакомиться, – с вежливой улыбкой сказал он.

– Да ему лет двадцать и он валлиец, – констатировал Тони.

– И я вами командую, – учтиво отозвался Янто Джонс. – Сядьте, мистер Старк, пока я не рассекретил файл А12.

Тони резко сел на место.

– Что за файл А12? – спросил Стив.

– Заткнись и сядь, – прошипел Тони. – Как ты вообще о нем узнал?

– В прошлой жизни я был архивариусом, у меня свои способы. Капитан Роджерс, меня просили передать вам привет от капитана Харкнесса.

Стив так быстро сел на стул, что тот затрещал под ним.

– А теперь директор Фьюри, агенты, если вас не затруднит покинуть помещение… – произнес Джонс.

– Простите? – переспросил Фьюри.

– Мне нужно выслушать отчет моей команды и провести инструктаж, сэр, – пояснил Джонс и добавил: – Мне также известно о файле 327/AR.

Фьюри бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, но все же, показав пальцем сначала на Старка, а затем на свой глаз, покинул комнату.

– На моей предыдущей работе, – сказал Джонс, – я занимался полным обеспечением деятельности команды из четырех человек, среди которых был путешественник во времени, по которому плакал иск о сексуальных домогательствах, крайне злой человек с медицинским дипломом, гениальный ученый-интроверт и болтливый офицер полиции. Наша штаб-квартира располагалась на разломе в пространстве и времени. Собственно говоря, мы инопланетяне были нашей работой. Так что ваша шестерка, должен сказать, не доставит мне особых проблем. Начнем с отчета о результатах вашей работы?

 


End file.
